Agentes
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una extraña situacion esta ocurriendo, una seguidilla de secuestros a ocurrido y nuestros agentes especiales de elite han sido enviados a investigar a una escuela solo para mujeres la preparatoria Otonokizaka, donde ocurriran sucesos de lo mas peligrosos y descabellados la mapache esta metida en esta descabellada historia asi que nada es muy normal xD (genderbender)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertenece pero a quien le importa cierto? xD**

El zorro a llegado a su lugar…oso estas en posición? Cambio-un hombre mirada seria observaba por la mirada telescópica de su sniper desde la azotea de un gran edificio con un traje completamente negro lo único que podían apreciarse eran sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo-

Oso en posición a tus 3 y apuntando –una voz masculina y un tanto menos seria que la de su compañero se posiciono junto a un grupo de más hombres de trajes negros justo fuera de una puerta- espero tu señal zorro…cambio

-sin más el otro hombre busco con su mira por las ventanas del edificio frente a él encontrando a su objetivo- es hora, piso 4 está junto a 5 objetivos acaben con todos lo que se crucen –la voz autoritaria del francotirador dio la orden y todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente-

Es hora de acabar con la basura –el otro hombre entro rápidamente acabando con dos tipos que custodiaban desde adentro la puerta, para luego subir rápidamente por las escaleras y así junto a su equipo subieron acabando con prácticamente todos quienes, llegando sin problemas al cuarto piso dando rápidamente con el objetivo- necesito que marques los objetivos zorro…cambio- el hombre un tanto agitado por correr rápidamente donde su objetivo se detuvo a un lado de la puerta recargando rápidamente su arma-

Espera…espera… -mientras zorro marcaba a sus objetivos apunto a uno que se acercó a la ventana y sin más disparo dando de lleno en la frente del tipo quien al caer muerto por la ventana alerto a los otros y a su compañero quien entro y mato a dos pero no espero que usarían a su objetivo de escudo humano-

Si te acercas le volare la cabeza a esta perra –uno de los tipos tomo a la pobre chica quien solo quería salir de eso-

Rápido zorro…-murmuro mientras apuntaba a uno de los tipos que seguía escudado con la chica- no hay para que usar a la chica, déjala ir sabes que vas a caer de todos modos ya perdieron

Que te calles! Ahora saca a tus perros o esta se muere… vamos a volar todos si no se largan –el tipo estaba completamente loco tenia atado a su cuerpo explosivos y un detonador en su mano que temblaba, esto hizo que el hombre bajara su arma eh hiciera que su equipo se retirara notando detrás del tipo un destello que le hizo la señal-

Está bien no hay que explotar nada nos iremos…-la sonrisa del tipo solo duro unos segundos para luego caer al piso gritando de dolor, la mano en la que sostenía el detonador había sido despedazada por una bala, dando una oportunidad a la joven de escapar- sí que te has tardado Eri

…solo cállate la chica está a salvo –el francotirador había corrido desde la azotea hasta uno de los pisos más abajo para poder apuntar a su objetivo- asegura al tipo ese estaré en unos minutos con ustedes-

Lleven a la chica al hospital y luego a la oficina de Hayate –algunos hombres se llevaron a la chica quien solo se veía un poco más calmada y agradeció al hombre que la salvo quien iba entrando por la puerta, este solo asintió y sonrió amablemente-

Bien señor explosivo ahora hablara y no se preocupe su herida no es tan grave y detuve su hemorragia –el hombre que había permanecido en la habitación tomo al único que había quedado vivo-

Ahora hablaras o tendré que amputarte otras cosas imbécil –Eri el rubio de ojos azules que traía su sniper en la espalda miraba fijamente al hombre que palideció al ver esos fríos ojos azules- Honoka quiero me prestes tu cuchillo –el otro tipo solo sonrió y entrego lo pedido-

Será mejor que hables –Honoka era un tipo de ojos azules y peli naranjo aunque su mirada fuese fría, sonreía divertido-

…esa mujer solo dijo que querían a la chica para asuntos privados… AAHH! –Eri clavo el cuchillo en la herida abierta de la mano destrozada, haciendo llorar al tipo quien suplico piedad- según lo que se dice están experimentando con las chicas, a nosotros solos nos pedían secuestrarlas y luego dejarlas en donde ellos nos decían…pero esta vez no llamaron

Experimentan con chicas? –Honoka miro al tipo quien se había desmayado del dolor- debemos hablarlo con Hayate

Llévense a este tipo, necesita ir al hospital y que nadie más se acerque es de importancia su vida, sabe más –los que quedaban solo asintieron y se llevaron al tipo, dejándolos solos-

Vamos a casa Eri –ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de vitoria dejando el resto a los otros-

-al otro día en una de las oficinas más grandes los dos hombres estaban de pie frente a una mujer de cabello castaño y un uniforme color marrón- así que usan a las chicas para experimentos…pero qué tipo de experimentos…según lo que el tipo que capturaron dijo después de despertar fue que le pedían chicas de una escuela –ambos hombres se miraron- la preparatoria Otonokizaka, varias de las chicas que han desaparecido son de esa escuela –la mujer pensaba que es lo que había en común pero nada se le ocurría-

Entonces jefa qué es lo que hacemos aquí? Nosotros acabamos nuestro trabajo y…-el peli naranjo guardo silencio al ver la mirada seria de su jefa y cuando estaba seria era muy peligroso porque nadie sabía que se le ocurriría- jefa…?

Ustedes irán de encubiertos a esa escuela –ambos sonrieron un poco al recordar que esa escuela era solo de chicas- oh queridos pueden ser jóvenes pero no dejare a un montón de chicas a manos de este par de pervertidos

Hey yo…yo no soy pervertido solo tengo una mente muy abierta –el pobre pelirrojo debió haber guardado silencio-

Honoka…-el rubio observo a su compañero y amigo quien estaba sonrojado- así que como se supone que iremos de encubiertos si no podemos ser alumnos y según lo que sé, no aceptan profesores? Acaso de conserjes?...tu sonrisa me dice que será algo estúpido y muy malo para nosotros

Aww querido Eri sabes que no puedo meter a dos tipos de 25 años en una escuela llena de chicas, y menos depilarlos ya que serían demasiado notorios y de conserjes…si claro, pero como sabrán estamos probando una nueva droga, recuerdan a Yuuno? –Ambos asintieron- bueno él era un chico aunque ni Fate ni a mi nos agrada pero eso es otro asunto –con cada palabra que su jefa decía estaban aún más perdidos y con un muy mal presentimiento-

…no me digas…que…-solo la sonrisa de su jefa le dijo que tenía que obedecer-

-al otro día en la misma oficina…- eres una idiota mi pene a desaparecido y ahora tengo estas cosas! –todos los que pasaban cerca de la oficina escucharon la voz de una chica mi alterada- te matare! Y esconderé tu cuerpo

Eri espera no puede matarla nos condenarían de por vida –la otra chica intentaba detener a su compañera quien se alejó y sentó frustrada en uno de los asientos de la oficina- así no se deben sentar las señoritas Eri… aunque también quiero matarte pero es extrañamente cómodo tener un cuerpo de mujer, al menos te puedes sentar cuando estas en el baño

Oh vamos no se enojen solo será un tiempo hasta que resolvamos esto…por cierto deberán comportarse como chicas… Honoka no debes andar hablando así y Eri siéntate con las piernas juntas si estuvieras con falda te vería los calzones –Hayate su jefa solo los observaba un tanto divertida pero ya debían hablar enserio- bien chicos lo que deben hacer es averiguar cualquier indicio o algo sospechoso, deben ser lo más discretos posibles está bien? Eri estarás en el grupo de tercero y Honoka en las de segundo, aquí tienen sus uniformes

Mm Como es que los conseguiste tan rápido?-Eri levanto una ceja en señal de duda- o también como es que lograste meternos a una escuela como esa tan rápido?

Es cierto como es que nos lograste meter en esa escuela? Ademas quiero saber si podre portar mi arma –Honoka abrazaba con cariño su Desert Eagle la cual era su fiel compañera-

Bien…conozco a la dueña y ella me debe unos favores y en lo que respecta armas…lo lamento pero deberán valerse de sus conocimientos de ataques físicos –ambos se veían decepcionados- por cierto vivirán cerca de la escuela así que su antiguo apartamento lo usare yo y ustedes usaran mi casa que es la que queda cerca, los elegí a ustedes porque son la elite junto a Fate pero a ella no la deja su esposa…saben que es una maniática celosa, por cierto tengo a otro informante en esa escuela así que no se sorprendan mucho

Bueno al menos tendremos un hogar pero no toques mis cosas o si te matare –Eri miro desafiante a su jefa quien solo se rio y les dijo que largaran, pero al momento de salir todos observaron a las ahora jóvenes salir de la oficina de la jefa-

-una vez en la casa de Hayate ambos dejaban sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos- Honoka puedo preguntarte algo? –la peli naranja solo sonrió a su amigo- como se supone que debemos comportarnos…sabes muy bien de mis relaciones anteriores con las chicas… todas huían

Alguna vez has visto anime? –el chico solo negó, ambos podían ser la elite y los mejores en su trabajo pero uno era un otaku y el otro un fracaso con las mujeres- bueno vamos a ver algún anime y nos podemos dar una idea, qué opinas?

Está bien pero pidamos algo de comer tengo hambre –ambos asintieron y pasaron todo el fin de semana aprendiendo como ser una chica educada y no una bestia hormonal en el paraíso lleno de chicas- extraño mi pene…-Eri suspiro mientras estaba sentado en el baño haciendo lo que todo ser vivo hace xD-

… estás listo? –un asentimiento por parte del rubio, ya era lunes y sentían que esta era la misión más difícil de sus vidas- Entonces vamos~~~-ya voz alegre de Honoka tomando la mano de la rubia solo lo puso más nervioso- el paraíso de doncellas nos espera

Creo que ver esas series te afecto el cerebro…-el rubio se quedó callado ante lo que sus ojos veían, una enorme cantidad de chicas con uniforme falda azul con líneas rojas bailar al viento lo hizo quedar embobado-

Zorro…recuerda debemos disimular…aunque es más difícil de lo que parece…-el peli naranjo quedo embobado a medida que entraban a la escuela más chicas aparecían como siempre había tenido en sus fantasías más extrañas-

Debemos ser firmes!... vamos –ambos caminaron a paso firme llamando la atención de algunas chicas quienes intentaron acercarse pero el aura seria de ambos las asía retroceder- disculpen donde esta la oficina de la directora? –un grupo de chicas se quedaron mirando a la rubia que realmente lucia hermosa a los ojos de las chicas quienes se sonrojaron-

Emm disculpen solo queremos ir donde ella para saber dónde tenemos nuestras clases, somos nuevo…nuevas y no sabemos dónde están nuestras clases –al parecer Eri se quedó mirándolas demasiado y estaba babeando al mirar a una pelirroja quien le mantuvo la mirada ambos serios-

Emm si quieren podemos guiarlas Nya! –el peli naranjo miro a su amigo quien solo mantenía la mirada ante la chica unos centímetros más baja que el-emm Maki-chan Kayochin vamos Nya! –tanto la pelirroja como el rubio desviaron la mirada y decidieron seguir al resto del grupo-

Así que en que cursos están…emm disculpen si no es mucha molestia saber? –la pequeña de cabello castaño claro miro a Honoka quien le sonrió amablemente asiéndola sonrojar-

-*sí que son extraños los colegios de mujeres* pensaba el peli naranjo- emm bueno yo vengo a segundo y Eri a tercero, digamos que nos tuvimos que cambiar de casa y la única escuela cercana es esta

Tu eres hija de los Nishikino? –la pelirroja quien iba cerca de Eri se volteo a mirar a la rubia quien se veía seria *aah mierda creo que la eh cagado* pensó el hombre-

Como es que lo sabes? –la pelirroja solo pudo observar esos ojos azules que tanto le llamaron la atención- bueno no es como si no se supiera, la hija de los Nishikino –lo último lo decía con molestia al perecer la chica no quería venir a esta escuela-

Lamento eso por cierto soy Ayase Eri un placer –extendió su mano la cual fue recibida por la pelirroja quien se sonrojo un poco-

Bien hemos llegado a nuestro destino Nya! –la alegre peli naranja anuncio mientras golpeaba la puerta y solo escuchaba que pasaran- bueno aquí los dejaremos nosotras debemos ir a clases –todas se despidieron y luego ambos entraron a la oficina de la directora-

Supongo que ustedes son la elite de la que ese mapache me hablo –ambos asintieron estaban rectos y con sus manos a los lados observando a la mujer que los observo detenidamente- bueno les doy la bienvenida a la escuela espero que cuiden de nuestras alumnas, estaré a plena disposición para ustedes en lo que necesiten, mi hija Kotori es la única que sabe de ustedes así que no se preocupen –la mujer marco un número y a los pocos minutos una joven muy parecida a la directora entro llamando la atención de ambos quienes se sonrojaron al ver la radiante sonrisa de la joven- bien hija ellas son las personas que te hable, espero que puedas ayudarles en todo lo que puedas

Claro madre, un placer mi nombre es Minami Kotori –ambos sonrieron se presentaron educadamente- así que Ayase-san, Kousaka-san las guiare a sus salones –así ambos llegaron a sus salones para suerte de Honoka la bonita joven Minami estaba en su salón-

Hoy tendremos una alumna nueva espero que se lleven muy bien con ella por favor Ayase-san pase- todas guardaron silencio al ver a una rubia alta de tés pálida y sensual sonrisa entrar al salón atrayendo la mirada de todas-

Me presento soy Ayase Eri tengo 17 años espero tener una buena estadía en esta escuela –el profesor le indico donde sentarse y de inmediato otra chica llamo su atención, una pequeña de ojos rojos y cabello negro *que hace una niña de primero aquí?* se preguntó el francotirador quien solo camino hasta el último asiento donde a su lado había una peli morada que le sonrió y extendió su mano-

Tojo Nozomi un placer –el rubio miro a su compañera que solo sonrió amablemente pero rápidamente su mirada le recordó a la de su jefa- espero llevarnos bien Ayase-san

Eri…tan solo dime Eri –la joven solo sonrió aún más, en ese mismo momento en otro salón una peli naranja se presentaba-

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos muy bien-todas las chicas sonrieron y saludaron a Honoka quién fue rápidamente aceptada para luego tomar asiento justo al lado de Kotori quien le sonrió amablemente haciendo sonrojar a este-

Bien alumnas comenzaremos las clases –toda la mañana ambos fueron bombardeados por preguntas de todo tipo y algunas incomodas pero ninguno se resistió a nada ósea se dejaron abrazar manosear, como unos completos idiotas pervertidos-

Como te dije pueden ser la elite pero siguen siendo hombres débiles ante las falditas, bueno al menos no pueden embarazar a ninguna –Hayate mantenía una conversación con la directora de la escuela quien se notaba de buen humor- bueno directora espero que cuide a mis chicos ahora están a su cuidado

Honoka…creo que esto me está gustando –ambos se quedaron mirando a la hora del almuerzo cuando por fin habían logrado huir se fueron a la azotea donde pudieron relajarse un poco-

Ajaja son vacaciones comparado a cuando nos enviaron a esa isla llena de terroristas –ambos asintieron-

Por otra parte has notado algo extraño o fuera de lugar? –Eri miraba al patio donde se veían unas chicas correr- según lo que escuche al parecer una chica de tercero desapareció la semana pasada…al parecer fue la rehén de nuestra última misión

Si mmm Yukiho cierto? –la rubia asintió mientras observaba a su compañero quien estaba tirado en el piso-

Ara… así que mis cartas una vez más han acertado –una voz hizo que ambos se pusieran en guardia Honoka instintivamente llevo su mano a su espalda donde regularmente guardaba su arma que ahora era reemplazada por un pequeño cuchillo-

Tojo-san? –Ambos guardaron sus armas rápidamente- que haces aquí?

Solo quería conocer a la otra persona que mis cartas me han predicho… ustedes son nuestros guardianes? –ambos se quedaron de pie mirando a la joven fijamente mientras esta se acercaba a ellos- no se asusten conozco a Hayate y se quiénes son ustedes también, la elite de la elite…aunque pensé que eran hombres

Etto…-Honoka miraba a la joven que se le acerco mucho para su gusto pero al desviar su mirada se clavó en los pechos de la chica quien solo sonrió-…tu eres la encubierto que envió Hayate supongo…

Eres un tipo extraño Kousaka-san y tú también aunque bueno son hombres ajajaja –los dos no podían creer que una alumna también supiera de eso- pero los ayudare a encontrar al culpable de todo esto, esos desgraciados se llevaron a mi amiga…-la joven desvió la mirada un tanto apenada- Yukiho…

No te preocupes encontraremos al culpable, y sobre Yukiho ella se encuentra bien, logramos rescatarla pero se encuentra en nuestro hospital por lo que tendrás que esperar para verla nuevamente –Eri se había acercado a los dos y acaricio el cabello de la peli morada quien abrazo al peli naranjo llorando en agradecimiento-

-mientras detrás de la puerta una sombra escuchaba toda la conversación-

**Si quieren conti :3 pedidlo mis cachorros amados xD**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya había pasado unas dos semanas desde que ellos habían llegado a la escuela y tenían muy poca información-

Así que… como se supone que sucedió todo esto? –dos chicas quienes estaban llenas de lodo, pasto, hojas y ramas con sus uniformes sucios mientras mantenían una mirada seria-

Bien todo empezó hoy en la mañana cuando se suponía que veníamos a la escuela vimos a unos sospechosos cerca de la escuela –Honoka trataba de relatar mientras intentaba no mirar a los ojos a la mujer de presencia seria aún más seria que su amigo-

Bien según lo que hemos llegado a enterarnos por las chicas de la escuela es que algunas chicas tienen novios y a veces se cuelan en la escuela, bueno pensamos que eran sospechosos y…-Eri desvió la mirada a su ropa- no pensamos que acabaríamos en un lio con la manguera del patio y revolcando a los tipos en el piso… y…-el pobre rubio se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido-

Bueno al final algunas chicas vieron el lio y llamaron a la policía, los chicos salieron huyendo y nosotros terminamos llenos de lodo –Honoka acariciaba su nuca de manera nerviosa-

Pero eso no quita que les hayas apuntado con un arma! Pedazo de idiota! Agradece que los que vinieron fueron la policía que comanda tu jefa o nos veríamos envueltos en otro caso peor…mientras tanto entrégame tu arma ahora mismo –la peli naranja se negó haciendo enojar aún más a la directora-

Pero es como mi hija no te lo lleves –al final Eri tuvo que intervenir y quitarle el arma a la peli naranja quien se negó un buen rato-

Tendrán que usar el uniforme de gimnasia así que no me molesten más y fuera de mi vista –la directora guardo en uno de sus cajones el arma mientras los dos se iban apenados, mientras caminaban algunas chicas las veían y otras murmuraban cosas-

Mmm alguna vez has visto bien tu cuerpo? –estaban en los camerinos conversaban mientras se ponían el uniforme pero el peli naranjo tomo los pechos de la rubia quien chillo asustado- hey no grites así solo estaba pensando que las tuyas son más grandes… aunque no tanto como las de Nozomi-mientras hablaban Honoka seguía manoseando a su compañero-

Mmm supongo que es porque soy más alto y hago más ejercicio que tu…pff pecho pequeño –ahora el rubio le devolvía el juego manoseando al peli naranjo quien se sonrojo- ademas no como tantas porquerías como tu

Nya…no pensé que Ayase-san y Kousaka-san fuesen algo más… -una pequeña peli naranja que sujetaba a su amiga Hanayo quien se había desmayado de una hemorragia miraba a la pareja quienes estaban en ropa interior y tocándose los pechos -

…no es lo que parece! –ambos se soltaron y voltearon vistiéndose rápidamente-

Ajajajaja por dios… ustedes son únicos ajajajaj –Nozomi estaba tirada en el piso de la azotea burlándose en la cara de ambos quienes estaban sonrojados-

Ya cállate Nozomi-san –Eri se había sentado en el piso suspirando agotado mientras tanto Honoka se quedó mirando a Nozomi quien se había recostado en el piso ya que dejo de reírse y ahora solo respiraba agotada-

Según mis contactos alguien dentro de la escuela es la que está entregando información a los secuestradores… -Eri observo fijamente a Nozomi quien miraba una Tablet con la información- mm también es alguien muy peligrosa…

-Honoka inconscientemente se había acercado a Nozomi por detrás sentándose en el trasero de la chica quien sintió a su compañera- Honoka que es lo que tramas? –Eri se había quedado mirando a su compañero quien se veía muy metido en su asunto de quedarse encima de su compañera-

Nozomi-chan tiene unos bonitos muslos… y un trasero demasiado apetecibles…-al parecer el peli naranjo había soportado bastante y ahora estaba a punto de correrle mano a la chica, quien en un rápido movimiento dejo a la chica debajo-

Mmm supongo que Honoka chica aun es virgen… -Eri estaba mirándolos de manera aburrida así que decidió revisar los datos encontrando algo interesante-

Ustedes deberían calmarse no creen? Ademas miren esto –Eri les enseño un video de seguridad el cual mostraba a varios tipos merodear la escuela- estos tipos no se les hacen conocidos?

Nya… -todas miraron a la puerta donde encontraron una pequeña chica de cabello anaranjado que estaba sonrojada y miraba fijamente a Honoka y Nozomi- Rin no sabía que interrumpía algo…

…vaya par de pervertidas, no tienen decencia por la escuela? –la pelirroja quien decidió salir detrás de Rin miraba al trio quien se sentaba rápidamente y ocultaba algunas cosas-

Etto… Nozomi-san la directora dice si puede ir a su despacho, dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted –la más tímida de el trio de primero hablaba suavemente desde atrás de su amiga pelirroja-

Bien chicas las dejo recuerden que debemos ir por ese café hoy –ambos entendieron el mensaje mientras la peli morada se iba-

Nya…-Rin aún seguía sonrojada y un tanto avergonzada por haber interrumpido pero aun así se acercó junto a sus amigas al par de agentes- no sabía que a Eri-chan…le gustaba grabar mientras sus amigas hacen cosas de adulto –eso lo decía ocultando su rostro en la espalda de su amiga Maki quien se sonrojo un poco mientras Hanayo no decía nada solo reía porque su amiga había malinterpretado las cosas-

Eeh? No…no es lo que parece! Aagh idiota por tu culpa –Eri golpeo con la palma abierta de su mano la espalda de Honoka quien casi se va frente contra el piso-

Eri! Aah eso duele –la pelirroja intentaba sobarse pero le dolía demasiado-

Y si no estabas grabando a Kousaka-san y Tojo-san entonces? –Maki se había sentado frente a ellos sin quitar la vista de la rubia frente a ella-

… nada interesante –Eri podía sentir la mirada fija en ella así que decidió observar fijamente a la pelirroja- o acaso estas interesada? –La sonrisa de la rubia y el sonrojo de Maki solo las hizo continuar su pequeña batalla de miradas-

Honoka-san te encuentras bien? –Hanayo y Rin decidieron ignorar al par y su pelea de mirada eh ir a ver al peli naranja quien se había sentado en el piso sonriendo un poco adolorido-

Si, algo como esto no me matara, mm chicas ustedes podrían enseñarme la escuela? –las chicas asintieron dejando al par solos- mm chicas ustedes saben lo que es la tensión sexual? –las chicas de primero se quedaron mirando sin entender bien la pregunta pero al ver la sonrisa de Honoka supieron a quienes se referían- ajajaja

Mmm Honoka-chan? –la pequeña peli naranja se quedó observando a su sempai quien le sonrió amigablemente- Honoka-chan ya ah echo cosas de adulto?

…Rin-chan que estas preguntando –Hanayo se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras Honoka reia fuertemente al ver como ambas se sonrojaban, después de todo era unas niñas si las comparaban con él, pero ahora creo que era mejor mentirles un poco o solo tomarles el pelo-

Que creen ustedes? –ambas casi echaban humo- o acaso quieren aprender sobre el mundo de los adultos? –Hablaba mientras movía sus cejas de manera divertida y de manera sugerente - yo no me negaría a nada con ustedes –mientras lo decía las de primero retrocedían hasta topar con la pared siendo acorraladas por la peli naranja mayor-

Por favor se gentil… -Hanayo solo había cerrado sus ojos y esperaba lo que viniera mientras que Rin miraba fijamente a su sempai quien sonreía-

Perdón….ajaajaajaj no pude evitar molestarlas ajaja –Honoka retrocedió dándoles espacio a sus kohai quienes respiraban más tranquilas-

Eres una pervertida Honoka-chan…nooo –Rin aún seguía sonrojada mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la escuela-

-mientras tanto en la azotea la pelirroja había perdido la batalla de miradas y ahora debía masajear los hombros tensos de Eri quien había ganado por paciencia ahora solo tenía su camiseta de deporte-…esto es tan relajante

No te acostumbres solo ganaste por suerte –mientras masajeaba los hombros tensos de su sempai noto una cicatriz en su cuello al parecer bajaba por su espalda como un corte- mmm Ayase-san puedo preguntar algo?

-por el tono de su voz pudo saber que era algo preocupante- tan solo dime Eri, y sobre tu pregunta está bien que es lo que quieres saber?

Eri… está bien, me quisieras contar sobre esa cicatriz en tu cuello…al parecer baja por tu espalda…bueno si es que quieres contarme… no es como si realmente me importara…-la pelirroja jugaba con su cabello mientras desviaba la mirada un tanto sonrojada, en realidad quería saberlo y el rubio lo sabía-

… si quieres saberlo deberás jurar que nunca le dirás a nadie, esto solo lo sabe Honoka –Maki se quedó observando a su sempai quien se veía realmente seria- aunque puede que no me vayas a creer y pienses que es solo una estupidez mía…

Tan solo dime, no se lo contare a nadie –la chica se había sentando frente a Eri quien la observo fijamente-

En realidad soy un agente mi nombre en realidad es Ayase Eri pero tengo 25 años y soy hombre… mi jefa me encomendó junto a Honoka proteger esta escuela mientras buscamos a los sospechosos de los secuestros de las chicas –la pelirroja se quedó en silencio escuchando todo- Sobre esa cicatriz la recibí como un regalo por así decir de cierta persona, hace un par de años atrás, fui enviado a una misión en la cual debíamos rescatar a un importante empresario de china pero algo salió mal y fui capturado, torturado de formas bastante desagradables, intentaron buscar información sobre secretos de estado pero nunca pudieron sacarme nada, al final Honoka junto a nuestro equipo lograron sacarme de ahí casi muerto pero bueno ahora estoy aquí y debo proteger a esta escuela…

…-Maki estaba perpleja por aquello no sabía que decir pero la mirada fija de Eri la hizo hablar- como crees que te puedo creer? Ósea eres una chica…aagh ademas como es que puedes contarme algo como eso, y mirarme a la cara… -Eri sabía que eso podía pasar aunque también se preguntaba porque le había contado eso a ella, se supone que nadie debería saberlo- Eri demuéstrame que eres un chico

Mmm tu padre es un hombre muy importante, dueño del hospital Nishikino el cual internamente tiene conexión con la agencia a la que trabajo, él y mi jefa crearon una droga con la cual puede cambiar de sexo… al menos cuando nos la dieron ya había sido probada en otras personas –Maki sabia un poco sobre lo que hacía su padre pero prefería no darle mucha importancia-

…supongo que Hayate es la persona cierto? –Eri solo asintió y decidió enseñarle un poco de la información al parecer esta chica podía ser de ayuda, pero temía por que algo malo le fuese a pasar a esa chica- quiero saber otra cosa, tienes novia?

Porque demonios todos conocen a ese mapache…-mientras pensaba en que había hablado de mas no escucho la pregunta de Maki quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza- hey!

Te estoy hablando, tienes novia? –Maki se veía sonrojada mientras jugaba con su cabello de manera nerviosa-

Novia?... todas las chicas con las que intentado algo solo huyen de mi lado diciendo que estoy loco y jamás les hago caso –en eso que hablaban su móvil sonó viéndolo rápidamente vio un mensaje de Hayate- me disculpas un momento –sin más se alejó un poco para así hablar más tranquilamente con su jefa-

Según los informes…hey no te escucho…Eri..-sin más la llamada se cortó dejando al rubio un tanto preocupado pero al voltear pudo ver a Maki quien era sujetada por el cuello por detrás era un tipo de traje negro- quita tus manos de ella

Oh así que era cierto… el zorro ahora solo es la zorrita de Yagami –el tono burlesco del tipo quien apreso más fuerte a Maki quien estaba realmente asustada- vamos Ayase has un solo movimiento y le vuelo la cabeza –el tipo saco un arma y apunto directo a la cabeza de Maki quien estaba llorando esto hizo a Eri enfurecerse aún más-

Está bien solo déjala ir, si me quieres a mi aquí me tienes –el tipo había soltado un poco el agarre de la pelirroja pero al momento en que la chica estaba por huir fue arrojada al piso con fuerza dejándola inconsciente- bastardo te matare…

Vamos zorrita quiero ver que lo intentes –el tipo se fue de lleno a atacar a Eri quien es un rápido movimiento saco una navaja de bolsillo que guardaba entre su ropa- crees que con eso podrás hacer algo? –el tipo intento varias veces golpear a Eri quien rápidamente lo esquivaba pero no espero que el tipo la agarrara por el cuello y aventara con fuerza al piso haciendo casi gritar del dolor-

Eri –la voz de Maki hizo al rubio temer por la chica quien estaba asustada-

Me divertiré mucho con esa chica cuando acabe contigo –la voz del tipo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte el cuello de Eri quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada ahora le hacía falta su arma o al menos Honoka pero no estaba en ninguna parte- cuanto crees que paguen sus padres por rescatarla?..

…-en un rápido movimiento golpeo la entrepierna del tipo quien cayó al piso por el dolor, a duras penas Eri se puso de pie tosiendo eh intentando recuperar el aliento pero un fuerte golpe y un ardor en su pierna la hizo caer al piso nuevamente, el tipo le había disparado en la pierna y ahora estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa demencial- Maki corre ahora –Eri con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tacleo al tipo cayendo ambos al piso- avísale a Honoka ahora! –la pelirroja reacciono rápidamente en busca de ayuda pero solo a Honoka- que es lo que traman

Eso jamás te lo diría a ti imbécil –el tipo lanzo un certero golpe en la cara de Eri quien se lo devolvió pero juntando ambas manos golpeo con fuerza la cara del tipo- golpeas como niña –otro golpe ahora en el estómago casi hace caer a Eri quien ahora solo se mantenía de pie a duras penas-

Puede que sí pero ahora yo tengo el control…-antes de que el tipo hiciera algo sintió un fuerte ardor en su estómago- ahora hablaras… -El rubio apenas podía mantenerse de pie por lo que el hombre más grande se había puesto de pie nuevamente pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo fue golpeado por la espalda por Honoka quien había llegado justo a tiempo-

No te preocupes ella está bien, le dije que se quedara con sus amigas –el peli naranja mientras hablaba se defendía de algunos golpes que daba el tipo quien se estaba desangrando- ahora amigo hablaras o lo hare por las malas? –Honoka había tomado el cuchillo que Eri había perdido mientras se defendía-

Tu…cabron acabare contigo Kousaka –el mencionado solo sonrió y ataco velozmente al hombre quien en cosa de segundos estaba en el piso- maldito… te maldigo

Aww que tiernas palabras para alguien que va a morir, ahora dime quien te envió? –la característica sonrisa de Honoka había desaparecido y ahora su rostro era frio, el hombre entendió rápidamente que no saldría vivo de ahí-

…-la mirada fría de Honoka y su determinación a matar al tipo no iban a cambiar eso lo sabía muy bien el hombre- Erena… ella planeo los secuestros…ahora mismo planea llevarse a esas niñas que tanto cuidan jajaja! –un fuerte sonido retumbo por todo el lugar haciendo retroceder a Honoka quien vio como la cabeza del tipo volaba en pedazos manchándolo con sangre y un poco de sesos -

Un francotirador… -en ese momento el móvil del tipo sonó al momento de ver lo Honoka lo arrojo al aire tomando a Eri y saliendo rápidamente de la azotea donde se escuchó una gran explosión haciendo sonar las alarmas de la escuela mientras tanto Honoka estaba en búsqueda de la directora quien había salido rápidamente al patio de la escuela junto al resto del personal- Eri no te desmayes… debemos contactar a Hayate… -otra explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí-

Alumnas por favor necesito que se queden en este lugar aquí estaremos a salvo por favor mantengan la calma –la directora buscaba veía a todas las alumnas quienes había logrado salir ilesas-

Madre, Honoka-san y Eri-san y unas chicas de primero no están por ninguna parte –Kotori quien haba ayudado a la evacuación de la escuela-

Debo llamar a Yagami-san –rápidamente llamo pero era inútil no contactaba con nadie esto era un caos-

Eri rápido aquí –rápidamente entraron a la enfermería donde encontraron a las chicas Maki se aterro al ver a Eri en tan mal estado por lo que se acercó a ayudar y tumbar a la rubia en una de las camillas- lo primero es la pierna podrías traer alcohol, gaza y algunas cosas tu sabes también lo que necesito –Maki rápidamente asintió mientras la preocupación crecía-

Podemos ayudar en algo? –Hanayo se había acercado con precaución donde estaban seguida de Rin-

Sujeten a Eri esto le dolerá un poco…y será mejor que no miren –Honoka sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba el cuchillo con el cual rápidamente extrajo la bala que al parecer no había tocado la arteria, pero a duras penas pudieron afirmar a Eri quien al momento de sentir la bala fuera de su pierna se desmayó- Maki tienes las cosas?

-La otra chica rápidamente llego con las cosas y ayudo a Honoka a tratar las heridas de Eri quien se veía un poco más calmado- deberíamos irnos de aquí Maki ayúdame por favor, Hanayo podrías llamar a este número por favor, Rin-chan lleva esto por favor –le entrego la Tablet la cual guardo en su bolso rápidamente-

Él me protegió…esto es mi culpa…-Maki murmuraba apenada mientras caminaban con Eri hasta llegar al patio donde se encontraron con la directora quien se alivió un poco al ver que todas las alumnas estaban aquí-

Directora usted tampoco ha podido contactar cierto? –la mujer negó mientras- al parecer alguien planeo todo esto necesito que las alumnas se vayan a sus hogares…pero como sacarlas…directora puede cuidar de ellas iré a ver qué es lo que sucede y si algo pasa, Rin debes estar atenta a esa Tablet si alguien intenta contactarse quiero que les digas la ubicación en la que estas y vendrán rápidamente con ayuda –antes de que se fuese la directora le entrego algo envuelto en una toalla a Honoka quien supo rápidamente que era su arma-

Eri quédate tranquila por favor –ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Honoka se había ido y Eri estaba despertando el fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo la tenía frustrada-

Ya lo sé…pero debo ayudarla algo muy malo está pasando aquí –Eri con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y se fue por el mismo camino donde había ido su compañero pero alguien la estaba siguiendo esta era Maki quien por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado- por favor Maki, algo podría pasarte…

Que este así es mi culpa… deja que te ayude por favor –ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento- por favor…

Si vez que esto se pone feo escóndete y quédate en el piso –el rubio suspiro mientras con sigilo pasaban por entre algunos autos de estacionamiento al ver una cabeza anaranjada se acercaron rápidamente- Honoka

Shh, tenemos a 2 en las puertas y uno dentro de una camioneta, al parecer decidieron dejar la discreción –Maki se horrorizó al ver a los tipos quienes llevaban armas- tengo 6 balas y un cuchillo… Maki… sé que es mucho pedir pero podrías ayudarme? –Eri se había puesto entremedio de ambos- Eri ellos ya saben quiénes somos

Mierda… -Eri golpeo con fuerza la puerta de un auto el cual por milagro no sonó la alarma-

El cacharro de la profe de gimnasia ni alarma tiene… eso me da una idea –Honoka y Eri miraron a la joven pelirroja quien con cuidado abrió la puerta del auto- solo lo he visto en algunas películas pero creen que sirva como escudo? –Ambos observaron el auto-

Buena idea Maki, mira tiene algunas latas de pintura…ps es la profe de gimnasia o de arte? –tanto Honoka como Maki solo le restaron importancia- bueno pueden servir ahí un encendedor

Estas seguro que están aquí cierto? –Uno de los tipos hablaba por radio con una mujer-

Sera mejor que confíes en mí ya las vi así que me retiro ustedes encárguese del resto –la mujer en la radio corto, mientras el tipo hacia una señal a su compañeros para que se prepararan- estamos de suerte los agentes están aquí y tenemos a la hija de los Nishikino también y muchas chicas para los experimentos

Tenemos a todos los que buscamos y unos cuantos extras…que es eso? –los tipos veían un auto que se movía lentamente frente a ellos- deténganse!

Ahora –antes de que pudiesen hacer algo Honoka le disparo de lleno en la frente a uno de los tipos matándolo al instante- uno menos, déjenmelo a mí –Honoka se fue contra el tipo al cual con una increíble precisión le dio en el corazón también matándolo de una pero el ultimo tipo que estaba en la camioneta intento huir pero alguien se lo impidió siendo golpeado fuertemente-

Creo que eh llegado a tiempo –Nozomi había sido la que golpeo al tipo mientras lo bajaba y amarraba para luego meterlo en la parte trasera junto a los otros cuerpos-

Nozomi? Donde demonios estabas? –Eri estaba afirmándose en Maki quien solo observo silenciosamente-

La oficina de la mapache fue atacada por eso no estaba, creo que es hora de ir con la directora y decirle lo que ocurrió –Nozomi hablaba seriamente pero al ver a Eri tan mal estado se sientio un poco mal- está bien, Honoka habla con la directora y dile que la escuela va a estar cerrada durante unos días, mientras tanto llevare a Eri a su casa… Maki-chan quieres venir? –Ella solo asintió y ayudo a subir a Eri a la camioneta- me desharé de ellos luego de llevarlos a casa

Nos vemos en un par de horas –Honoka se fue rápidamente a hablar con la directora y explicarle lo sucedido mientras tanto Maki ayudaba a Eri a que esta no perdiera el conocimiento llegando rápidamente a la casa de esta donde fue dejada en su habitación mientras tanto Nozomi le encargo a la pelirroja cuidar por un rato al rubio-

Y que se supone que hare? –Maki observo la casa la cual era bonita y acogedora mientras recorría la casa encontró la cocina en la cual deicidio preparar algo mientras Eri descansaba-

Maki? –el rubio lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose una mirada violeta llena de preocupación sostener su mano- estas bien?

Eso debería preguntarlo yo… por mí culpa estas así –la chica estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero una suave caricia en su mejilla hizo mirar a Eri quien sonreía suavemente-

Con saber que estas a salvo me quedo tranquilo…por cierto que huele tan bien? –ambos escuchaban como sus tripas gruñían-

Prepare curri si quieres puedo traerlo aquí? –Maki se fue rápidamente a la cocina para llegar en unos minutos con unos platos de curri- espero sea de tu agrado

Muchas gracias por la comida –ambos comieron en silencio mientras Maki debes en cuando observaba a Eri quien comida tranquilamente- creo que fue un día bastante agotador –ya habían terminado de comer y ahora intentaban charlar algo pero no se les ocurría nada-

Si, como te encuentras de tu pierna? –Eri solo le restó importancia para solo mirar a Maki quien se sonrojo al sentir la penetrante mirada azul observándola-

Gracias Maki pero ya estoy mejor, solo debo descansar un poco y estaré bien en pocos días –mientras hablaba acariciaba la mejilla de la menor quien solo se sonrojo aún mas- sabes eres una persona interesante

A que te refieres? Solo soy una estudiante de 15 años que no tiene mucho interés por las cosas, componer música y tocar el piano es lo poco que realmente me interesa –la joven frunció un poco el ceño al recordar las palabras de su padre-pero son cosas que jamás hare…solo debo callarme y escuchar a mi padre hablar del hospital y que un día será mío y del supuesto tipo con el que quiere casarme

-Eri no era de las personas que se entrometiera en la vida de los demás pero esta chica le había llamado mucho la atención- y si tu encuentras a alguien mejor antes?

Supongo que me dejaría en paz –la pelirroja mientras lo pensaba no se percató que Eri lentamente la tomaba por la cintura apegándola a ella hasta que sintió un suave beso en su cuello- supongo que es una buena idea… si no fuera porque eres una chica en estos momentos y tienes 25 años… y no es legal

Nadie sabrá que tengo 25 si sigo siendo una chica no crees? –ambos estaban sonrojados mirándose fijamente- esto es difícil para mi… incluso podría ponerte en más peligro que antes y jamás me perdonaría eso…

Porque deberían de enterarse? –Maki lentamente se acercaba a la rubia quien lentamente acortaba las distancia-

Realmente me siento como un pervertido…pero me es imposible no querer besarte en estos momentos… –ya estaban a unos centímetros de distancia cuando escucharon un fuerte portazo en la habitación-

ERI! Com…est…as –los tres se quedaron en silencio sin poder reaccionar y completamente sonrojados-

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí queda xD ajajajaja solo un poco de sangre? ajajajaj me gustaria saber su opinion:3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live no me pertenece, woooo si XD**

Porque nos hacen esto! –una joven con el uniforme de Otonokizaka estaba en una pequeña celda junto a otra chica quien estaba inconsciente en un rincón con su mismo uniforme- déjennos ir…

-un tipo enorme custodiaba la celda mientras fumaba un puro y observaba a las chicas mientras se reía- tranquila niña pronto vendrán por ti, mira precisamente aquí viene – la joven pudo ver a una mujer alta y seria acercarse a la celda-

Llévala a la sala de experimentos –el tipo rápidamente se acercó a la chica quien retrocedió asustada pero nada pudo hacer, el hombre tenía más fuerzas así que tomo a la chica y la llevo a la sala donde habían varias chicas más pero estas se veían muy diferentes, algunas tenían vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo y otras simplemente estaban amputadas - sujétala bien en esa mesa

-la mujer estaba preparando una jeringa con algunas cosas- bien… esto solo dolerá un poco –la sonrisa sínica de la mujer atormento a la joven quien lloraba desesperada pero nada resulto la mujer inyecto el líquido en su brazo y esta quedo inconsciente en cosas de segundos-…comenzaremos con el proyecto Valkiria

**Mientras en la residencia de Eri y Honoka ya había pasado una semana de los ataques y ahora discutían un nuevo plan**

Hayate que es lo que está sucediendo? Alguien sabía quiénes éramos desde un principio en esa escuela –Eri golpeaba fuertemente la mesa donde se encontraban también Honoka, Hayate, Nozomi y Maki quien por petición de su padre se quedaría con ellas ya que al parecer también iban tras su hija- no podemos con esto

Bien vamos no te enloquezcas, además te traje algo que te encantara querido Eri, junto al padre de Maki-chan hicimos la droga para regresarles sus cuerpos a la normalidad –Hayate les entregaba una píldora muy parecida a la que les dio la primera vez- y no tienes que preocuparte todo estará como antes

-Maki escuchaba atenta a todo lo que hablaban pero no decía absolutamente nada, la mirada de Nozomi no era para nada discreta y esto la tenía un poco nerviosa- que es lo que sucede Tojo-san?

Mmm nada solo estaba pensando en que debes tener algunas preguntas y ya que tu padre nos ha dejado tu cuidado creo que deberías saber algunas cosas –Nozomi cruzo sus brazos mientras observaba a la chica-

Es cierto, Maki creo que debes enterarte de algunas cosas –Honoka sonreía mientras Hayate comenzaba a explicar las cosas- somos un grupo de agentes, no pertenecemos a ningún gobierno y es por eso que podemos movernos por diferentes países buscando a los criminales que trafican con personas y experimentan en ellos, según sabemos algunos de ellos se encuentran en esta ciudad y están secuestrando jóvenes como tú para experimentar en ellas… según mis informes y por los cuerpos que se han encontrado en algunos sitios desolados –Hayate prefiero no enseñarle las fotografías a la joven, quien ya se veía bastante perturbada-

Eso es muy cruel… porque existen personas así –Maki miraba fijamente sus manos las cueles temblaban ligeramente-

Tú te quedaras con Honoka y Eri quienes te cuidaran además si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en decirle a Nozomi o a alguno de ellos ya que ellos juraron proteger a todas las alumnas de esa escuela y eso te incluye –la pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no estaba tomando mucha atención, hasta que sintió una mano suavemente por su hombro lo que la hizo regresar su atención a la cálida mano de Eri en su hombro-

-la pelirroja solo sonrió tímidamente – debes estar tranquila, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario -Eri tomo la capsula y un poco de agua-

Bien creo que es hora de retirarnos, Nozomi me acompañas? –la peli morada se despidió de los jóvenes junto a la jefa quien les dio permiso para poder utilizar cualquier método para poder encontrar y acabar con todos los que se intervinieran o dañaran a las jóvenes de Otonokizaka oh a cualquier otra joven-

Es hora de regresar, ahora nos conocerás como realmente somos Maki-chan -Honoka sonrió amablemente mientras se iba a por otro vaso de agua y bebía la capsula – aunque eso será en un par de horas…-la sonrisa picara del joven se desvió hasta Eri quien sabía lo que vendría ahora- así que… Hayate no sabrá absolutamente nada de lo que pasa entre ustedes, aunque ahora deberás calmar a la bestia y sabes a lo que me refiero –apunto sin descaro alguno en dirección a la entrepierna de Eri quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas-

…y si ustedes regresan a la normalidad… donde se supone que dormiré? –A medida que Maki hablaba tanto ella como la rubia se iban sonrojando y es que durante la semana que había pasado ella y Eri habían dormido juntas sin ningún problema pero ahora estaba el problema en que ya no sería una chica precisamente la que compartiría su cama-no…no es como si estuviese pensando en cosas lascivas pero estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola…-la cara de Maki era igual de roja que su cabello mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con su cabello-

**Unas dos horas después…**

-Honoka y Eri estaban en el cuarto del peli naranjo quien ya se había dormido, ambos habían sido relegados al cuarto de este para que Maki se quedara en el cuarto del mayor quien se opuso en un momento pero al ver la mirada de cachorro de su nueva compañera de hogar y de su compañero no puedo negarse- necesito leer algo –lentamente y con cuidado se levantó acerco a uno de los estantes donde el joven tenía un monto de doujins de los cuales algunos se veían interesantes así que decidió irse al living a leer un rato- como es que a las personas les pueden gustar estas cosas vergonzosas –Eri había dejado el doujin en la mesa intentando desviar esas imágenes de dos chicas en poses y escenas de lo más comprometedoras- Maki sé que estás ahí

Como lo sabes? –Maki se acercó de una vez y se sentó a su lado y recargo con cuidado en su hombro- no pensé que fueras tan serio como un chico… si como una chica eras seria pero no tanto- era verdad ya habían regresado a su verdadero cuerpo-

Estaba un poco acostumbrado ya a ese cuerpo, que en ningún momento note el cambio–Eri suavemente paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica quien se sonrojo - pensaste en lo que hablamos?

No creo que sea tiempo de pensar en esas cosas –Maki estaba sonrojada y tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante del joven quien con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de la chica y esta al fin se pudo calmar y poder mirarlo fijamente- tengo miedo Eri…

No temas aunque a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que tengo tanto miedo –el rubio lentamente acercaba su rostro a la joven de ojos amatista quien podía sentir la respiración de este- no quiero que alguien te haga daño eso jamás me lo perdonaría

No quiero perderte, hace una semana casi te matan por mi descuido… como podría vivir sin ti ahora –los suaves sollozos de la joven hicieron que aquel tipo rudo, que era temido y odiado por muchos sintiese como su corazón latiera rápidamente, una joven a quien jamás pensó encontrar en su vida ahora estaba frente a él, llorando por su seguridad-

Eh pasado por muchas cosas que no te podrías imaginar soy tan duro que ni una bomba me destruiría ajajaja –ambos se rieron ante el comentario del mayor quien en un segundo de despreocupación de Maki tomo sus mejillas con cuidado para poder besarla suavemente en los labios para luego apartarse unos centímetros ambos podían sentir su respiración entremezclarse- cuando termine esta misión quiero que hablemos con tus padres quiero pedirles tu mano

Huee….-Maki estaba roja hasta las orejas pero por algún motivo no quería separarse de él, quien sonreía acortando nuevamente las distancias- Eri…

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de UTX**

Tu cuerpo a reaccionado perfectamente bien a todas las pruebas y las armas –una joven de cabello azulado abría lentamente los ojos sintiendo el frio por todo su cuerpo- despierta Sonoda-san es hora de probar tu nuevo cuerpo –la joven rápidamente abrió sus ojos notando como algunas partes de su cuerpo se sentían adormecidas-

Que es lo que me hicieron! –la chica intentaba mover su cuerpo pero le era casi imposible hasta que sintió como por su columna recorrer algo frio lo que hizo que todos sus sentidos se dispararan- …que es lo que hicieron conmigo! –frente a ella había una gran ventana polarizada para que las personas detrás de ella no fuesen vistas por la joven podía ver algunas partes de su cuerpo completamente diferentes ahora eran mecánicas su cabello que una vez fue largo ahora estaba corto hasta sus hombros y su mirada… sus ojos ámbar ahora eran rojos podía notar algunas marcas en su cuello como si algo le hubiesen marcado- que es lo que me hicieron! –lentamente comenzaba a asimilar su nuevo cuerpo logrando soltar sus amarras y caer al piso en un golpe sordo pero rápidamente se levantó acercándose amenazadoramente a una ventana donde por muy extraño que fuese podía saber que estaban en ese lugar observándola como si fuera un objeto en exhibición, notando en el reflejo su cuerpo solo cubierto por unas bragas y una playera ajustada sin mangas-

Les presento el nuevo soldado que acabara con la agencia y nos ayudara a tomar el control de esta ciudad –la mujer hablaba seriamente a algunos hombres quienes estaban asombrados- Sonoda Umi es única en su clase puede parecer débil a primera vista pero… -la mujer le hizo una señal a uno de los científicos y este tecleo algunas ordenes que fueron directas al cerebro de la chica quien rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno neutral- como ven solo unas cuantas ordenes son enviadas a su cerebro y este activa al programa el cual puede ser realmente peligroso- la voz sombría de la mujer hizo que varios de los tipos presentes en aquel laboratorio se estremecieran- Sonoda ejecuta 138

-la joven solo asintió y se vistió con ropa tipo militar oscura para luego ir a la armería que tenía cerca y tomar algunas armas- este es el proyecto Valkiria –una chica baja y de ojos rojos observaba atenta a la otra joven quien ahora era una verdadera máquina de matar, fue puesta en una simulación y acabo con todos en menos de 5 minutos- y ahora disponemos de todos sus fondos y podremos hacer que el proyecto avance sin preocupaciones-

-todos los hombres en la sala observaron como la pequeña y otras dos jóvenes más los apuntaban con armas con silenciadores- traidores! Ustedes todo este tiempo nos engañaron –la sonrisa de Umi quien ahora aparecía por la puerta acompañada de la mujer más alta sonreía complacida de sus creaciones-

Es hora de acabar con la basura, Nico! Hazte cargo de ellos y recuerda no dejes testigos –solo una sonrisa por parte de la joven Nico- Umi ayúdala –dentro de la joven estaba horrorizada viendo como su cuerpo se movía por si solo y podía ser testigo de cómo mataron a más de 15 personas en esa sala sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-

Bien hecho Umi…ahora eres una más de nosotras –la chica de coletas negras y ojos rojos le hablaba muy cerca del oído, pero como aun su cuerpo seguía bajo el control del resto no podía hacer nada por lo que solo mantuvo un semblante neutro- si eres buena y haces todo lo que te diga puede que no traigan aquí a Kotori –lo que hizo tensar el cuerpo de la joven, ella jamás permitirá que tocaran a Kotori-

Los… matare a todos… -lentamente unas alarmas comenzaban a sonar, al parecer la joven de cabello azul comenzaba a tomar control de su cuerpo, todos los protocolos de seguridad eran insuficientes lo que hizo que Nico intentara detenerla pero fue arrojada contra una pared con tal fuerza que su cuerpo atravesó como papel aquella pared- jamás permitiré que se acerquen a ella- las manos de Umi temblaban ligeramente mientras apuntaba su desert Eagle en la frente de la otra chica quien no demostraba nada de temor- no importa si me convierto en una asesina… pero a Kotori no la tocaran

-Nico lentamente tomo el arma de su atacante y sin mucha fuerza la arrebato de las manos de esta- vamos Sonoda solo ayúdanos a acabar con la agencia, Kotori estará bien mientras cumplas nuestras ordenes

-la chica tenía un debate entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, pero el deseo aunque por muy egoísta que fuese, amaba a su querida amiga de la infancia y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño aun a costa de su propia felicidad y fuese odiada por ella- solo no le hagan nada…

Vamos progresando muy bien, por lo que veo –la voz de una mujer detrás de ellas, alerto nuevamente a Umi quien antes de poder encararla sintió un golpe de corriente en su espalda lo que la dejo incapacitada de moverse- eres increíble Sonoda pero aun sigues siendo un peligro para nosotros, Nico llévala al laboratorio para que le hagan un ajuste

Está bien, como sea –Nico sin ningún problema cargo el cuerpo de Umi en su hombro – por cierto Erena cuando esto termine quiero vacaciones, detesto lidiar con niños –la mujer solo se rio suavemente- quiero que sean pagadas

Lárgate de una vez –la mujer observaba la destrucción de la pared lo que hizo suspirar sonoramente- la jefa se va a enojar

**En una pequeña furgoneta a las afuera de la ciudad**

Todo listo jefa –un hombre alto y de cabellera anaranjada terminaba de ponerse su chaleco antibalas y acomodar sus armas de manera estratégica con tal de tener una mayor movilidad- Eri como te encuentras de tus heridas

-el rubio tenía una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su fiel Barret M82, junto a una escopeta y varias granadas y explosivos adhesivos- listo y preparado

Es hora de acabar con estos malditos –Nozomi también iba, tenía su chaleco antibalas, algunos cuchillos, una colt y una Magnum-

Estaré monitoreando todo, no apaguen en ningún momento sus comunicadores, tendrán que ir por diferentes lugares y así poder dividir a los enemigos –Hayate observaba a sus compañeros y amigos- después de esto tendremos vacaciones… aunque por lo que veo Eri tiene otros planes con cierta pelirroja –la sonrisa pícara de su comandante le indicaba a Eri que ya sabía todo y que no sacaba nada con ocultarlo-

…eres una pervertida lo sabes –el rubio estaba levemente sonrojado- podría dejar una granada sin querer aquí sin su seguro sabes? –lentamente el rubio sacaba una de las granadas y con total diversión iba directo quitar el seguro-

Está bien! Maldito loco no diré nada! Solo aleja esa cosa de aquí –Hayate había olvidado que el rubio era capaz de eso y más-

Bien dejen de jugar y vamos –todos se habían sorprendido de que el más serio ahora era Honoka quien se veía de un humor extraño- que me ven así?

Mm Es extraño que estés tan entusiasmado, sucede algo? –el hombre solo se puso aún más serio- se cuándo ocultas las cosas así que habla –Nozomi y Hayate no comprendían bien que era lo que sucedía-

Está bien… anoche recibí algunos mensajes uno de parte de Kotori al parecer su amiga Sonoda Umi ha estado perdida desde hace una semana, también recibí otro de Hanayo…-apretó fuertemente el arma en su mano- Rin tampoco aparece y ella a estado sintiendo como si alguien la persiguiera

Me pondré en contacto con algunas personas, no te preocupes –Hayate rápidamente marco en su móvil y se alejó para hablar con algunas personas-

Sabes que Rin estará bien, sobre Hanayo no te preocupes también recibí un mensaje de su parte y ahora está junto a Maki en nuestra casa además están siendo protegidas por el demonio blanco y su esposa

Brrr no creo que se les vayan a acercar –Nozomi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar al demonio blanco-

Todo listo –Hayate nuevamente volvía a su puesto con una sonrisa inquietante- necesito que calmes tus impulsos… pero –la mujer trago sonoramente- Sonoda y Rin han sido capturadas a sonoda exactamente hace una semana y a Rin hace 4 días…espero que estén bien

-el peli naranja sin decir nada más prácticamente salió corriendo con las armas que tenia y un pequeño bolso, pronto las alarmas por todo el lugar se dispararon y algunas explosiones se escucharon, lo que hizo que Nozomi y Eri cambiaran un poco el plan y fueran rápidamente donde su compañero, ya que Eri sabía que cuando estaba si de descontrolado no le interesaba cuánto daño recibiese- debemos apresurarnos, Hayate necesito información

A 50 metros esta una gran compuerta pero por la explosión ya debe haber desaparecido, entren por ahí, guíense por la destrucción que Honoka a dejado –su comandante podía ver todo lo que iba dejando a su paso el peli naranjo quien llevaba una cámara en su hombro-

Salgan de una maldita vez –al momento de dar la vuelta por un pasillo el hombre se topó con una puerta la cual derribo con solo la fuerza de su cuerpo y su peor pesadilla estaba frente a él- Rin… no -la chica estaba atada a una mesa y se podía ver claramente que una parte del cuerpo de la chica había sido cambiado- Rin!

Honoka-chan? –Lentamente la chica abría sus ojos con pesadez- tú no eres Honoka

Lo soy, pero eso no importa ahora… te encuentras bien? –la joven sonreía agotada-

Solo recuerdo a una chica de ojos rojos y luego haber terminado aquí…no siento mi brazo –era como un pequeño gatito herido- que es lo que a pasado, Honoka-chan?

No te preocupes, pronto saldremos de aquí. Hayate eh encontrado a Rin –el peli naranjo mientras intentaba conectarse con su comandante no se percató que Rin lentamente se ponía de pie y dejaba caer la pequeña bata que cubría su cuerpo- repito, eh encontrar…do a…

Nya? –Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas- NYYYYAAA!

**Continuara…**

**Y como soy tan cruel lo dejo hasta aquí xD**

**El demonio blanco es para quienes no la conozcan es Takamachi Nanoha y su esposa es Fate Testarossa ambas de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen **

Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar, Ayase Eri –una mujer alta, cabello burdeos y de hermosa mirada fría cargada de odio- esta vez no te iras tan fácilmente

Nozomi continua, debo acabar con este asunto –la nombrada solo asintió y corrió por una ruta alternativa- muy bien Erena acabemos con esto rápidamente

Sigues siendo el mismo idiota que siempre –la mujer saco desde su ropa un cuchillo de combate- acabare con esa cara de idiota –esta vez no dudare en acabar contigo, luego con tu amiguito, aunque él debe de estar por caer muy pronto

Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez te quedaste tirada en una isla llena de tus seguidores muertos – Eri acertó con fuerza un golpe en el estómago de la mujer quien cayó al piso intentando recuperar el aliento- esta vez no te perdonare

No necesito de tu compasión Ayase además ya no pueden detenernos –en un rápido movimiento Erena logro cortar parte de la ropa de Eri quien rápidamente comenzó a esquivar con dificultad los cortes hasta verse acorralado contra un gran ventanal por el cual pudo ver a su compañero y a la pequeña Rin defendiéndose de algunos disparos- ¿cuánto crees que soporten?

Anyu jamás quiso esto –Murmuro Eri quien pudo notar como la mujer se tensaba- ella siempre estuvo de tu parte pero cuando tu y Tsubasa perdieron la razón ella no pudo con toda esa carga y se suicidó… o me equivoco? –El rubio pudo ver como la mujer retrocedía negando y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos- Anyu te amaba a ti y a Tsubasa, pero lo único que ustedes hacen es pisotear lo que ella siempre quiso en realidad

AAH! BASTARDO NO HABLES COMO SI TU LO SUPIERAS TODO! –Erena había perdido por completo el juicio y gracias a eso Eri con fuerza la golpeo en la frente con la parte trasera de su arma dejándola inconsciente-

Que fastidio, ¿quién eres? –antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando una joven de cabello azul y ojos rojos se quedó observando fijamente a la mujer inconsciente y procedió a tomar su arma apuntando directo a la cabeza de esta-

Ya no eres una prioridad –sin piedad y frente a Eri, la joven le dio varios tiros en la cabeza de la mujer-

…-Eri estaba pasmado, no podía creer la frialdad en la joven quien se veía igual de joven que Maki o sus amigas - quien eres tú? No se supone que eras su aliada?

-la joven de cabello azul solo se quedó observando a Eri quien aún seguía en su lugar- eres la tipa de quien Kotori hablaba tanto… -el tono frio y cargado de desprecio eran perceptibles lo que hizo a Eri correr lo más rápido que podía saltando por una de las ventanas llegando cerca de su compañero esquivando la ráfaga de balas que provoco la joven-

Honoka! –Eri y Rin observaron a alguien caer cerca de ellos asustando a Rin un poco- tenemos que reagruparnos, encontré a Sonoda… pero no es la misma

Lo se, recuerdas a la pequeña de coletas negras? –Honoka apunto donde una chica de coletas negras y ojos rojos les apuntaba-

Despreciables… -Honoka apretó fuertemente su puño- Rin-chan debemos sacarte de aquí

Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte basuras –por un momento el ruido de las balas se detuvo dando paso a unos suaves pasos que se acercaban a un gran ventanal- ustedes jamas detendrán el proyecto Valkiria

-Eri observaba la mujer quien sonreía de manera demencial quien los observaba con desprecio- Tsubasa… -Honoka rápidamente disparo al gran ventanal el cual se rompió en miles de pedazos aunque sin lograr dañar a la mujer detrás de este-

Nico, Umi, acaben con esas basuras y luego traigan de regreso al experimento que se encuentra junto a ellos –el resto de chicas quienes les apuntaban se retiraron rápidamente dejando solo a las nombradas-

Es hora de que se rindan –Nico rápidamente ataco a Honoka quien se defendió con su cuchillo de caza- vamos Kousaka demuéstrame que eres un hombre! –la pequeña pelinegra atacaba ferozmente con un filoso cuchillo el cual en varias ocasiones logro cortar la ropa y el cuerpo del hombre-

No importa si Kotori me odia… peor acabare con ustedes, y ella jamás tendrá que pasar por esto –Umi quien ataco con una velocidad increíble a Eri quien solo se pudo cubrir y ser aventado contra unas mesas- Ayase Eri hoy acabare contigo

Vamos señorita pensé que sería más rápida –Honoka apenas y podía esquivar los feroces ataques de Nico quien ataco de lleno pensando que había logrado clavar el cuchillo, pero solo lo clavo en el brazo del peli naranjo quien tomo a la joven y apretó un poco logrando dejarla sin aire y así dejarla inconsciente-

Honoka-chan ayúdame –la voz de la pequeña Rin alerto a Honoka quien al momento de voltear a mirar a la joven estaba de pie llorando desconsolada mientras en su mano sostenía un arma y disparo casi a quemarropa al peli naranjo quien cayó al piso en un charco de sangre- HONOKA-CHAN

-el rubio escucho el grito de la pequeña Rin, pero no podía voltear a ver a su amigo y a la otra chica -No te distraigas basura! Por culpa de ustedes eh pasado un infierno –Umi golpeaba con fuerza a Eri quien detenía y también atacaba con golpes de puño y patada a la joven quien a cada momento se veía más inestable- todo esto es su culpa!

Tranquilo primor, Kotori solo fue amable con nosotros porque su madre se lo pidió, y que tu te pongas como nenita celosa no es nuestra culpa –las palabras del rubio eran como puñaladas para Umi quien a cada momento odiaba mas al hombre-

_Erichi soy tu conciencia~~ -_la voz de Nozomi le sorprendió un poco- _has como si no me escuchases, Umi-chan está perdiendo el control de sus acciones y en cualquier momento tendrá un descontrol total debes evitarlo porque podría ser fatal, por Honoka no te preocupes pronto estaré con ustedes, cambio_

-Rin quien estaba aún de pie llorando y con el arma en su mano comenzó a ir en dirección de Eri, la pobre chica estaba horrorizada podía ver como su cuerpo se manejaba solo eh incluso había dañado a Honoka quien había a salvarla- espera Rin-chan… -antes de que pudiese avanzar mucho Honoka se había puesto de pie y con determinación abrazo a Rin quien intentaba zafarse, pero no lograría- no dejare que te alejes, le prometí a Hanayo que te protegería

-Eri quien se estaba defendiendo pudo observar algo en el cuello de la chica- así es como las controlan… -murmuro el rubio quien decidió dejar de jugar y comenzar a moverse como un verdadero profesional, no por nada era apodado el zorro de la agencia- Umi esto te va a doler, resiste

Cierra la maldita boca –Umi dio un gran golpe el cual solo dio contra una muralla la cual se derrumbó en pedazos, antes de voltearse Eri la había tomado por la cintura con gran fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para dañarla- aléjate de mí pervertido!

Vamos no seas así… solo dolerá un poco –el rubio con una de sus manos sujeto las manos de la joven y con la otra tomo una navaja con la cual corto con sumo cuidado el cuello de la chica quien gimió de dolor- con esto serás libre… y podrás ver a Kotori nuevamente –rápidamente arranco el pequeño aparato que controlaba a la chica quien se desmayó luego de eso- Honoka en su cuello

-el peli naranjo apenas podía ver lo que hacía ya que había perdido mucha sangre- Rin-chan tiene bonito cuello? Eri eres un pervertido! –el rubio con cuidado tomo en sus brazos a Umi y luego la dejo a un lado con cuidado- lo que controla a Rin está en su cuello –la chica no demostraba miedo-

Ah –en un rápido movimiento Honoka corto un poco la piel de la chica y saco el aparato el cual guardo mientras que Eri se acercaba a la chica de cabello negro y repetía el mismo procedimiento- supongo que ahora debemos…debemos encontrar a Tsubasa… -lentamente Honoka caía al piso inconsciente siendo agarrado por Eri quien con cuidado le quito la parte de arriba de la ropa de combate-

Dejémosle ese trabajo a Nozomi –dijo Eri mientras limpiaba parte de las heridas de su compañero- Rin te sientes mejor? –la pequeña asintió rápidamente- podrías traer algunas de esas gasas y alcohol

Nya! –la chica rápidamente se fue por las cosas mientras tanto Nozomi se escabullía por diferentes pasadizos-

Creo que esto no es lo que me esperaba –la joven de cabello purpura observaba el lugar donde se encontraba Tsubasa y algunas chicas más quienes se notaban claramente que eran controladas por la mujer- bueno no es como si no me gustasen los retos –rápidamente y con el sigilo de un ninja Nozomi acabo con todas las chicas dejando solamente a Tsubasa quien no se amedrentaría ante nadie- será mejor que te rindas Kira oh quieres acabar como tu aliada… pobrecita no merecía esa muerte tan horrible –la sonrisa despreciativa de Tsubasa solo molestaba a Nozomi-

Ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme para acabar con su maldita organización – antes de que Nozomi siquiera se acercara a la mujer un fuerte estruendo y una cortina de humo le dificultaron el paso- nos volveremos a ver las caras Tojo Nozomi

-fue lo último que escucho la chica ya que fue golpeada con gran fuerza en el estómago y ahora estaba en el piso a duras penas respirando por el fuerte golpe- podría servirnos para el siguiente paso en nuestro proyecto, no crees Tsubasa? –

_Nozomi debes evacuar cuanto antes! ¡El demonio blanco se acerca! –_la voz de Hayate había alertado a Nozomi y a los demás quienes ya estaban camino a un lugar seguro- _repito! SB! ¡El SB se acerca! _

¿Alguna… vez han visto el resplandor rosado? –Nozomi lentamente se recuperaba poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de Tsubasa y el tipo que anteriormente la había salvado- Saben algo fue un placer hablar con ustedes… pero creo que es hora de que me marche! –Nozomi rápidamente corrió sin antes disparar unas cuantas veces para no ser seguida-

_Erichi en qué lugar se encuentran? –_rápidamente la información fue dada a una pequeña pantalla que llevaba en su brazo derecho-

¡Es hora de los fuegos artificiales Fate-chan! –una bella rubia y de ojos rojos solo asintió mientras bajaba a asegurarse por última vez que los agentes y las jóvenes estuviesen seguros-

Nanoha el perímetro es seguro, puedes hacerlo –Fate ayudaba a llevar a Honoka quien estaba con todo su torso vendado y apenas caminaba mientras tanto las chicas aun un poco aturdidas seguían a Rin y a los demás- recuerda no volar la montaña completa por favor

Fate-chan siempre tan preocupada por todo –lentamente la mujer de traje blanco y azul apuntaba y cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en su dispositivo- muy bien Raising Heart, vamos por un starlight breaker

**Órale güerita sí que quieres acabar rápido –**el dispositivo inteligente de Nanoha hablaba mientras cargaban la energía suficiente para acabar con el lugar-

Ya sabes, Fate-chan me necesita –esa noche un fuerte resplandor se pudo observar desde diferentes lugares de Japón-

DIAS DESPUES…

Los examanes a las chicas es algo que tardara un poco, pero todo estará bien de eso estoy segura, asi que Eri y Nozomi ustedes deberán estar muy atentos a todo lo que pueda ocurrir, los cuerpos de Tsubasa y el tipo que estaba con ella no aparecieron por lo que supongo que aun viven –Hayate estaba junto a su mano derecha Fate-

Podeos irnos? Quisiera visitar a Honoka –el rubio se levanto de su asiento y rapidamente salio del lugar en dirección al hospital donde estaba su compañero debido a todo el daño sufrido-

Supongo que Honoka-chan ya estas mejorando? –Nozomi sonrio divertida al entrar en la habitación del peli naranja quien estaba acompañado de Hanayo, Rin y Maki quienes se veian divertidas juntos al mayor-

Como no estarlo, si tengo a tantas chicas bellas a mi alrededor –Honoka sonrio divertido desde la camilla en la que estaba-

Supongo que no tendre que preocuparme por ti –Eri solo sonrio- tendremos unas vacaciones mientras el equipo de Fate se encarga por dar con el paradero de Tsubasa –luego de eso todos se quedaron charlando y explicándoles a Hanayo y Rin como es que terminaron en cuerpos de chicas y terminaron en esa escuela, todos decidieron ir a la playa donde pasarían unos días tranquilos- pero debes recuperarte pronto Honoka

Si señor! –Honoka asintió y se dedico a ser consentido por las chicas-

**Continuara…**

**Lamento mucho el retraso en mis fics pero honestamente no tengo inspiración Q,Q o simplemente siento que no está bueno o alguna cosa así :c **


End file.
